


Kiss me, my Love

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal orbs open and are received by Rin’s closed eyes. A soft red blush is adorning his face. The sunlight coming from the window makes Rin’s skin to look warm. Rin sighs deeply and opens his eyes to look directly to Sousuke’s. </p><p>He doesn’t know how but Rin always achieves to make Sousuke fall in love with him even deeper every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, my Love

It’s past 6 PM when Sousuke enters the apartment after a day of work. He usually is at home by 5 PM, but today he had to stay longer at work because he had to review the progression of a new athlete – which is bad, but he’s the son of an important corporate so Sousuke’s boss told him to “make it work” – so the sun is already going behind the horizon, painting the sky of a hot orange with pinky hues. The sunlight baths the living room as he walks in, looking around in search of a head full of red.

“Rin?” He calls, but receives no answer. It’s not that weird of Rin to get home later than Sousuke, but today is Rin’s free day.

The dark-haired man continues his way to the bedroom he shares with his boyfriend, but stops when opening the door as he stays in the doorframe, appreciating the sight in front of him. There he lays the man he is looking for. Rin is lying over the bed, carefree and sleeping. Red and wild hair over the pillow, and tanned skin being softly kissed by the sun entering by the window. He’s wearing gray sweatpants and a black tank top that does nothing to cover the redhead’s musculature. His chest is rising and going down in a steady and calm rhythm, a hand over his stomach, and parted lips is what completes the image.

A soft smile appears on Sousuke’s lips. He is wearing sports clothes, so he walks to the bed and comfortably lies down next to the other man, never averting his teal eyes from him. How long have they been together? Sousuke honestly doesn’t remember – and he’s sure Rin would be pissed about it – but he knows it’s been years. It’s hard to keep a count when they’ve known each other since practically forever. Whatever the number of years, there’s something that would never change, and that’s Sousuke’s never-ending and undying love for this man of pointy teeth and romantic heart.

Maybe he stared too hard, because Rin starts to move a little until he’s stretching away the sogginess of the nap. Again, Sousuke never removes his eyes from the sight, watching how Rin slowly begins to wake up and open his red eyes for the world to see. Rin must have felt Sousuke’s presence because he soon is turning his head towards him.

“Hey,” Sousuke says with a soft voice, not wanting to be noisy with a still sleepy Rin.

“Hey,” Rin replies also in a whisper. He turns his body to lie on his side, now being face to face with the taller man. “You just got home?”

“Yeah. How was your day?” One of his hands travels across the bed to touch Rin’s, whom corresponds the contact interlacing their fingers.

“Boring,” A yawn escapes from his lips at that moment, as if to make the point even more clear. “You should have skipped work and stay with me.”

Sousuke chuckles at that. Rin is one of the most responsible people he has ever met, so the teal-eyed man knows it’s the sleep talking right now. “I can’t do that, Rin,” He says instead.

“I know.” Rin whines, rubbing his cheek over the pillow.

They stay like that, in silence, and Rin closes his eyes again. Sousuke doesn’t say anything, only rubs his thumb over the back of Rin’s hand he’s holding.

“Can I kiss you?” Sousuke asks suddenly. Rin slowly opens his eyes to look at him.

“Are you actually asking that?”

“Well, you look busy trying to not fall asleep again.” He teases and Rin groans at that.

But the redhead finally says, “Yes, you can.”

At the approbation, Sousuke gets closer to the other man. He can feel Rin’s body heat almost immediately, and it increases when Rin grabs his other hand, again interlacing their fingers. Red eyes look at him intently, expecting, and Sousuke smiles one last time before closing his eyes.

Their lips meet slowly. Rin’s lips are soft and warm against Sousuke’s, and they are as addictive as always. Not wanting to break the contact for much, Sousuke kisses those lips repeatedly. It’s superficial but slow; Sousuke can feel Rin’s breathing coming from his nose hitting his face. Rin’s hands hold his tighter.

Kissing Rin has always been one of Sousuke’s favorite hobbies. If he could, he would kiss Rin eternally. And to his luck, Rin is also very keen to kissing, so there’s no day where the gesture is not present. Sometimes, like this one, it’s slow and pensive; while some other times it’s fast and hungry, but it doesn’t matter what kind of kissing they do it’s always pleasant and make their skin tingle.

Sousuke slowly breaks the kiss because, unfortunately, they still need to breathe. Teal orbs open and are received by Rin’s closed eyes. A soft red blush is adorning his face. The sunlight coming from the window makes Rin’s skin to look warm. Rin sighs deeply and opens his eyes to look directly to Sousuke’s.

“I love you,” Sousuke confesses. It’s not the first time he admits this, and it definitely won’t be the last.

The red color on Rin’s cheeks deepens, and it makes Sousuke’s heart to jump. He doesn’t know how but Rin always achieves to make Sousuke fall in love with him even deeper every day.

“I love you too,” The redhead says, and this time it’s him who closes the gap between them to kiss Sousuke.

The new kiss is just as slow as the previous one, moving their lips in a lazy rhythm. Rin releases their hands and moves his own up to Sousuke’s shoulders. By his part, Sousuke moves his hands to hold Rin’s head, his long fingers going between the red hairs – that Rin takes extra time to take care of it, every night –.

They are so close to each other that Sousuke can easily smell the faint scent of deodorant coming from Rin’s body. It’s a musky smell and it definitely doesn’t go with Rin’s wild and passionate personality, but the man doesn’t care about it mainly because Sousuke has told him multiple times he loves the smell.

Once again Sousuke interrupts the kiss, slowly and with clear evidence of him not actually wanting to stop, but this time he doesn’t open his eyes until his beloved calls his name. His teal eyes open and get fixated on the deep red ones looking at him. Rin’s breathe is becoming irregular and so is Sousuke’s. The dark-haired man caresses Rin’s head, passing his fingers through the long and soft hair, grabbing locks between his digits in almost a reverential way.

The warmth on his shoulders disappears when Rin’s hands travel up to his face, cupping it, and using his thumbs to softly caress Sousuke’s cheeks. The taller man can feel all of the adoration coming from Rin’s hands and from his eyes that doesn’t stop looking at him.

Rin calls his name again, in a whisper, and Sousuke hums as an answer.

“I love you.” Says the redhead.

“I love you too, Rin.” Sousuke reciprocates.

The swimmer then moves his hands down to hold Sousuke by the middle, burying his face on the other man’s neck. Sousuke can almost swear he can feel Rin’s heart beating quickly against his chest but decides to not comment on it; instead he surrounds Rin’s body with his arms, inhaling the musky scent.

Sousuke addresses Rin’s name, and Rin hums against his neck.

“I wanna kiss you, Rin.”

His companion doesn’t respond at first and Sousuke decides to start kissing the red hair. Small and soft kisses covering every possible inch of the red head. Sousuke knows Rin is still awake because his hands grip his t-shirt tightly. His kisses are interrupted when the redhead looks up and begin to kiss Sousuke’s jaw, also with small pecks that sometimes linger a little longer.

When Rin’s lips get closer to Sousuke’s, he licks his own and leans his head to reach them, planting a direct kiss. Sousuke can feel how Rin’s breathe stopped for a second to later release a sigh through his nose. A hand travels to Sousuke’s head, griping his short and black hair with care, as if Rin doesn’t want him to go away.

But Sousuke is sure that Rin already knows that he won’t go away. He’ll stay with the swimmer forever, to kiss him and to touch him every single day of their lives. To make sure that Rin never, ever, forgets about how precious he’s to Sousuke. To remind Rin just how much he shines before these teal eyes that love to look at him.

“Rin.” Sousuke whispers between kisses, not wanting to separate his lips from the tempting and totally addictive lips of his lover.

“Sousuke.” His name is said on a breathy sigh, testimony of a yearning.

“I love you so much, Rin.” Another confession escapes from his lips, which now are kissing their way up to Rin’s forehead. “You have no idea how much.”

“Of course I have,” The other man replies and moves his right hand to the left side of Sousuke’s chest, over the heart.

Sousuke blushes deeply at the touch, being discovered with a really jumpy heart that won’t stop beating. In fact, Sousuke can feel how his pumping organ gets more agitated now that Rin can feel it.

“I love you too, Sousuke.” The black-haired man’s left shoulder is covered with kisses over the clothes, “I love you so much.”

Every time that Rin says those words, it makes Sousuke’s mind to go white and his blood to get even warmer. It’s been like this since forever, since the first time that Rin graced Sousuke’s ears with such honest and delicate sentence, and the black-haired man knows for sure it will never stop to feel like this. He’s glad of that. And he just hopes and wishes to be the same for Rin, that’s why he will never stop saying these words that are proof of his eternal love for this man.

Rin’s kisses go up to Sousuke’s lips in order to link them again, action that the taller man happily accepts. His lover’s lips are now a little wet, Rin must have licked them beforehand. Sousuke moves up and down his hand, over Rin’s back. The redhead sighs without breaking the kiss, but ultimately does when the air lacks in their lungs.

Their breathes are uneven, but slow and profound. Red fixed on teal and never moving away, not even when Sousuke’s hand starts caressing Rin’s cheek, putting away the daring strands of red hair that are over his face.

The red eyes are shimmering; Sousuke would cross his heart and say that all the love and adoration of the world is concentrated on those eyes that are observing him. But then again, he’s sure his own teal eyes are full of said emotions. Maybe that’s why Rin’s eyes are so bright, because they can easily read all the devotion that their owner professes and feels to his person.

Loving this man is so easy. Loving Rin is something so natural and easy. Sometimes Sousuke wonders if they both were made just to find each other. There’s no doubt in him whenever he thinks of other possibilities. What if they didn’t meet in Sano? What if they didn’t meet in Samezuka? Such things don’t matter to him, to Sousuke, because deep in his heart he knows that he and Rin are destined to be. Forever.

“Rin.”

The called man holds his breathe for a moment at the sound of his name.

“Sousuke.”

His own breathe stops when hearing Rin’s voice saying his name.

Releasing Rin’s body from his hold, Sousuke grabs Rin’s hands and interlaces their fingers. Their hands are between their chests, so it’s easy to feel the redhead’s heart bumping away against his front, and Sousuke is certain that Rin can also feel his heart.

“I’m so happy with you, Rin.” His voice is a mere whisper but he knows that Rin has heard him because his hands’ grasp gets tighter on Sousuke’s.

The red eyes get even shimmerier because now they are at the brink of tearing. Sousuke doesn’t want to Rin’s teardrops fall for something like this, so he moves closer and kisses the now shut eyes.

“Don’t cry, Rin.” He whispers even if he knows it’s useless by now.

“I’m not crying.” Rin’s voice is a little broken, trying his hardest to sound normal.

“It’s ok, Rin.”

“I know.”

His kisses travel down by Rin’s cheeks until they reach his lips. A pleasant hum slips away from Rin’s sealed lips. Rin breaks the kissing but doesn’t open his eyes, unlike the teal-eyed man, but rather continues to kiss Sousuke’s hands. His knuckles, his fingers, the back of it, and each kiss send an electric pulse to Sousuke’s heart, making it to beat faster and with more joy.

“I’m happy with you too, Sousuke.”

“Rin…”

A last kiss on the lips is shared. It’s superficial, it’s slow and it lingers more than necessary. And when they stop, they don’t separate but stay close, with their lips still softly touching if just by the slightest contact.

“I love you, Rin.”

Sousuke murmurs and it feels like a prayer, a sacrament, an oath made with all the honesty and love coming from the fathoms of his heart.

“I love you, Sousuke.”

Rin corresponds and it feels like adoration, passion, and allegiance.

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-porn SouRin! Go, me!
> 
> Also, I wanna begin a trend of Fluff Without Porn because the world needs more fluff, yo.


End file.
